saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Ouzora Nanae
Ouzora Nanae (桜空 ななえ) is one of the main characters in the 2016 Visual Novel Kyonyuu Daikazoku Saimin. A married woman in the same neighborhood as the Mamiya Family who is also a member of Mamiya Mifuyu's gym and discovers the incestuous nature of the extended-family; thus Yuichi hypnotizes her into being a "part of their family" as well. Name Note: Because of some complications regarding her name it gets it own sections while usually it would just go atop. "Ouzora" is written with the characters "Cherry Blossoms" (桜"Sakura") and "Sky" (空 "Sora" but pronounced "Za" when used as a suffix) making the writing lean more towards the pronunciation/spelling of "Sakuraza" as opposed to Ouzora. Ouzora could be related to the Japanese last name of Aozora (Blue Sky). "Nanae" is a name that comes from the name "Nana" meaning "Vegetables" "Green" or simply "na" (奈) as a phoenic character but the characters used for Nana are the ones use for 7 the number. The final part of her name "e" (pronounced with the Long A sound) is, when used as a Suffix, denoting a place, time or direction. Interestingly her name is written in Hiragana. Alternate translations of her name online have been "Namie Sakuraba" and "Oyanara Nagara". How she was Hypnotized Ouzora Nanae was a victim of Mamiya Yuichi's mind controlling penlight which infiltrates the brain of the victim to render them submissive and suggestive to post-hypnotic commands. Gameplay & Walkthrough Ouzora Nanae is the first of the new heroines hypnotized in the sequel game. She inadvertantly witnesses Mamiya Yuichi having sex with his hypnotized step-mother Mamiya Mifuyu, but more or less keeps quiet. She will introduce herself to her neighbours the next day. Feeling guilty about what she had seen she resolves to tell Hinohara Haruka at the doctors office the next day, but is told off (as Haruka was hypnotized in the previous game) and instead runs off and hides in the local park (slightly implied to be masturbating). Their she is confronted by Yuichi who hypnotizes her and discovers that she had learned part of the Mamiya Family's secret. To keep her quiet he uses his hypnosis to rape her and than hypnotizes her after the sec to make her unable to say what had happened. The next day she meets with her clique of neighborhood wives (whom she had met with before her hypnosis). However Yuichi also stops bye and through the post hypnotic suggestions implanted the night before becomes aroused and submissive in his presence not complaining when he out of nowhere secretly gropes her buttock. After this he dismisses her until later in the game. Personality Described as a rude woman. Relationships Ouzora Nanae was a part of the same gym as Mamiya Mifuyu, but had never met her children (or atleast step son) until the beginning of the game. She was horrified when she accidentally saw the incestuous relationship between the two but kept quiet, only attempting to tell Hinohara Haruka (Mifuyu's younger sister) about the affair. However she herself was hypnotized and now takes part in orgies along side Mifuyu worshipping Yuichi and treating him like "family". In the neighbourhood Ouzora Nanae was part of a clique that included two unnamed women and Narumi Yachiyo. Yachiyo cared about her friend, caught on quickly that something was not right and went to confront Yuichi about it and when horrified at what had happened was hypnotized and is now a part of Yuichi's harem alongside her friend. Look Ouzora Nanae was a tall, voluptuous woman with a great figure and long blue hair that reached her ass, which she kept tied in a loos ponytail. Category:Someone Else's wife Category:Kyonyuu Daikazoku Saimin Category:Blue Haired Slaves